Destiny
by alexatheknight
Summary: Losing something can help you gain another. Love for one can grow more for another. One destiny leads to another. -For my darling Hira.- It all started with a necklace...


**HEYYYY! I'm BAAAAAAAAACK! :D**

**Ahaha, yeah. I know I posted a oneshot only, what, three days ago? With only eight reviews...*silently glares at readers in a sort of joking way***

**ANYWAY, this special oneshot is for my special friend, Hira! :D Today's her birthday- well, yesterday was. Or the day before that. I'm not really sure, time in Pakistan is different from here. Oh well, Happy Birthday Sweetcheeks! (:**

**You're the sweetest, kindest, funniest, craziest, Bieber-obsessed friend everrrrr. ;D *hugs* I LOVE YOU, my Pakistani/Muslim/Desi buddy! (: **

**I really hope you like this. (: AND FOR ALL READERS: This particular oneshot of mine has a deeper meaning than usual. You might not understand what it is. PM me if any confusion.**

**Enjoy!**

_It all started with a necklace..._

Have you ever had something so dear to you, so precious, that for it not being with you would cause you the most indescribable pain?

I have.

It's my necklace.

I received it when on my tenth birthday. My parents gave it to me, and I loved it ever since.

I don't think I've ever loved anything so much.

It's nothing too special. It has a thin, golden chain with a sparkling diamond pendant. The pendant is shaped as a tall, thin rectangle. Three sparkling diamonds are in it, as well as two golden hearts on the top and bottom diamonds.

The diamonds, and the gold was real. That was one of the reasons I loved it so much.

I never took it off. Ever.

It always reassured me in times of distress, and boosted my happiness at my enthusiastic times. Sometimes, I would hide it under my shirt. I don't know why, but I've always felt that it was safe there, not vulnerable.

When I was confused and in need of an answer, I would finger it gently. Usually, I wouldn't even realize I was doing this. It became a sort of...intuition, let's call it.

Part of the reason I refused to take it off was because I felt empty without it. As if...a part of myself was lost. Gone. Ceased into existence.

I really hated it. My mood would always become gloomy, my day would be ruined, I wasn't too fun to be around...

It sucked, pretty much.

I thought of it as my heart. The golden hearts signified that. The diamonds were special because they were my zodiac gem. Aries.

The gold... That made me feel like I was golden. As if, someone thought of me as gold.

Maybe.

In other words, I couldn't live without it.

Yes, at times, I lost it.

Once, I was leaving for school and realized it wasn't on my neck. I panicked, and ran inside looking. I didn't find it. Because I had to leave, I begged my mother to look for it. She agreed, but my whole day was ruined. Everyone at school would ask why, but I simply replied I wasn't feeling good. I didn't like talking about my necklace. It was something between myself. To my extreme contentment, my mother had found it when I got home.

Years ago, I was on a soccer team and had just finished my game. As I was walking back, I realized something in horror. I had put my necklace in my bag because the referee wouldn't let me wear it during the game. Searching my bag, I couldn't find it. Now I was sure all hope was lost. Not thinking about it, I ran back, ignoring my family and friend's calls. Reaching our field, I searched the area I had put it. The sun's glare restricted me from looking closely. After searching for a while, I gave up. My eyes were watery and there was a pain in my chest. Suddenly, a light from the ground glittered. I gazed at the light, and saw it was my necklace.

Ever since that, I realized it was my source of light, happiness, and soul. I couldn't be seperated from it.

I vowed I'd never lose my light.

But I did...

It was a few days ago. I was getting ready for the day, brushing my hair. When I was putting my jewelry on, I noticed something peculiar.

My necklace wasn't there.

My eyes widened, my face suddenly sweating in anxiety. I looked through everything, but couldn't find it. Instead of fretting, I relaxed. Something I had realized about my necklace was that even if I couldn't find it for a bit, it would come back to me.

So I didn't wear it that day.

Days passed, and I realized I still didn't have it.

Impossible, I thought. I left it right there the night before. How could it disappear?

But it did.

I became depressed. I tried seeming happy, as if everything were alright.

But it wasn't.

I was hopelessly lost.

Crying myself to sleep, feeling the hole in my chest when I looked in the mirror and saw it wasn't there, I was miserable.

When I'd see myself, I'd see a bare neck. Not my sparkling light, but just my bare neck.

It was so wrong. I couldn't take it.

I realized I had to find it. Remembering where I had been the day before, I went to the beach.

The sun was setting, so many of the people there were leaving. I didn't mind, I wanted to be alone and look.

Walking to the shore, I stared at the sun. It was orange, pink, purple, gold, all of those colors streaking in the sky behind it. It was close to coming down. There, I decided this. When the sun comes down, I would stop looking. That's when I would realize it was gone.

Gazing at the magnificent ocean in front of me, I couldn't help but marvel at it. It was darkening because of the sky, and the waves had stopped crashing. There was a cool breeze in the air, and I could feel the wind around me, hear it gust around.

Looking back, I realized everyone was gone. Smiling triumphantly, I knew I had to start.

I stroked the grains of sands through my fingers, looking for the tiniest flicker of light. I realized looking at night was a good idea, the light would shine out from everything else.

I looked and looked and looked. No luck.

The sun was close to disappearing. My heart fell, as well as the tears from my face.

I crawled into the sand, and sobbed. My light was gone. My heart. My soul. My life.

I laid in the sand, staring at the falling sun. It was too fall soon, and I was going to watch the last light with me go away.

I'm losing my light. It's going away. No...

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the sands. I quickly got up and wiped my tears. Someone was here.

"Excuse me?" came a voice behind me.

I turned and saw a boy. He looked around my age with his young face and a bit of childish mischief in his eyes. He had blonde hair, swayed perfectly but not professionally, I could tell. It was the wind air that naturally put it that way. His face was structured perfectly with a smile, that was kind yet teasing. And finally, his eyes. Oh gosh, I thought. They were a brilliant blue, the color of the ocean on a sunny day. They were a deep shade, so deep it was as if I could dive into them and swim forever.

A sudden feeling overwhelmed me, an alien feeling. It overpowered my senses, sending a warm fuzzy feeling around my body. Suddenly, I was lit with a sudden spark. It was shocking, but had such a shining affect on me. My dreary, depressed self was lit up with a new amazing feeling. I stared into the boy's eyes and felt a deep attraction to him. All I wanted to do was stay near him.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked. I suddenly noticed the sparkling item in his hand. It was my necklace.

Instead of the warm rush of happiness that was supposed to come, I just felt the sparking feeling coming from the boy holding it.

"Y-yes," I whispered. "I think it is."

_Losing something can help you gain another. Love for one can grow more for another. One thing helps you find your destiny..._

_Fate loves to twist around your minds, make you cry yet smile, make you ache yet rejoice..._

_But you'll always find your destiny._

**So...(:...whatya think? **

**Hira, I REALLY hope you liked this. *hugs* You deserve the best for your birthday, my love.**

**And guys, here's something for the people who read all my oneshots and enjoy them: I don't get very many reviews nowadays. I didn't really care at first but...I think my stories are good. And I really wanna know if YOU think they're good. I kinda expect more...? Sorry, I sound selfish. :P It just makes me sad when people favorite but don't review. Or when I check my story stats and see I have 60 hits but 8 reviews...**

**Just...please review?**

**I'm not going to be posting any oneshots so often anymore. My next won't be till around Christmas, for a Secret Sister thing my friends and I are doing. Sorry, but it doesn't seem to be worth it...  
**

**Sorry about that, I'm just...eh. **

**Anyway, hope you review. (:**

**And hope you had a wonderful birthday, Hira! :D  
**


End file.
